twos_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kristin Hamilton
Kristin Danielle Hamilton is one of the main protagonists from the novel series, Twice Blessed (the other being her twin sister, Kaitlyn Miller). Profile Personality Kristin and Kaitlyn are very similar in personality. They are both fun-loving and kind-hearted. The two also share similar interests, such as their love for baking, sports and hanging out with friends. They are both equally good at baking, but Kristin is slightly better at cooking than Kaitlyn, and Kaitlyn is slightly better in fashion than Kristin. They also like to be creative. However, Kristin still has distinct differences from Kaitlyn. She is more sensible and mature than the latter. She also uses intellectual vocabulary compared to Kaitlyn. Kristin is also not as talkative and seems to be more quiet than her sister. She excels in academics and in sports. She is patient and a very polite, anxious person and tends to worry more than Kaitlyn. Kristin is also more serious and can be very intelligent as it was shown in her schoolwork. She is also hard-working when in comes to helping at her mother's grocery market and her aunt's library in the weekends. Appearance Kristin is a blonde-hair female of average height and blue eyes. Because of her tomboyish persona, she normally has her hair pulled half of it back either into a pony tail or braid. She wears casual clothes that reflect her low-key personality. She sometimes changes into fashionable whenever she switches places with her twin, Kaitlyn Miller. ''Twice Blessed'' series In the novel series, Kristin was one of the twin daughters of Nathan Miller and Janice Hamilton along with her twin sister Kaitlyn Miller and was born on August 13th. However before Janice was pregnant, she and Nathan broke up and Janice gave birth to surprise twin girls. Unable to raise both of the twins, Janice gave Kaitlyn to her father while she raised Kristin. Since she was a baby at the time, Kristin didn't know anything about her father or twin sister. She grew up with her mother, an aunt, and a cousin, in the working-class in Leawood, California. In the summer of 2000, Kristin was hanging out with her cousin, Gia at Leawood Mall, while Kaitlyn was there with her best friend, Stacie Cooper. The two do not meet until they went to the mall's restroom when Kristin accidently opened the door and hit Kaitlyn. When Kristin asked if Kaitlyn was okay, they were stunned to see that they looked alike. After that, the two talked and gave each other numbers so that they were get in touch later on. When the two met next weekend, they learn that they have many things in common and soon find out they are twins when they learn that they share the same birthdays, are the same age, and find that their pictures of their estranged parent whom they never met are the same one and wonder what led to their separation. They then decide to switch places to better understand their estranged parent, what led to their separation, and understand the lives they live in. As Kaitlyn, Kristin bonds with her father. She also tries to befriend her stepmother, Alyssa, but she learns that Kaitlyn disliked Alyssa and was often disrespectful to her. Plus, Kristin had trouble putting together Kaitlyn's outfits so she insisted Alyssa's help. At Bardell High, Kaitlyn's school, Kristin excels in all of Kaitlyn's classes and she finds herself at odds with Kaitlyn's enemy Cora Abbott. Meanwhile, Stacie notices sudden changes in "Kaitlyn's" personality. Notes *She lives with her mother, her aunt, and her cousin. *She is modeled off several twin characters. **Like Elizabeth Wakefield from SVH, Kristin is a good student and a hard worker. **Like Annie James from The Parent Trap 1998, she lived with her mother and would often switched places with her twin, Kaitlyn. *She plays Volleyball and Tennis. *She has a beter relationship with her stepmother, Alyssa than Kaitlyn does. Category:Characters Category:Two's Company Category:Senior Year Category:The College Years Category:Newport Beach Residents Category:Newport University students Category:Newport Union High students Category:Newport Charter Middle School students Category:Healy Family